1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video display apparatus that has separate display means for textual and other visual information and methods that utilize such separate display means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television programs, there are many circumstances in which textual information needs to be displayed. For example, there is closed caption text that is broadcast for hearing-impaired people. If a viewer enables the closed caption option, the television receiver displays the closed caption text on the monitor. However, the text usually occupies a substantial portion of the picture so that viewers cannot enjoy the full picture.
In many cases, broadcasting stations broadcast foreign programs. If the foreign programs are broadcast in their original languages, a translation is typically provided in the form of text, which is usually displayed at the bottom of the picture. As with the closed caption text, this text blocks a substantial portion of the picture, thereby preventing viewers from watching the full picture.
Currently, many movies are available in the form of videocassettes, CDROM, DVD (Digital Video Data), etc. Quite often, these movies are foreign and distributors usually insert textual translation into the video signals. Consequently, this textual translation occupies a substantial portion of the picture and prevents viewers from watching the full picture. When movies are recorded as videocassettes, the textual translation becomes a part of the video signals. However, in the case of DVDs, the textual translation is recorded separately from the video signals and the viewer has the option of turning off the textual translation. However, if the viewer does not understand the foreign language and the viewer's language is not provided, then the viewer has no choice but to turn on the textual translation option. In some cases, the viewer wants to learn a foreign language and watch a movie in the foreign language. With DVD, it is possible to display the original text in the original language. Even in this case, the text blocks a substantial portion of the picture and prevents viewers from watching the full picture.
When a foreign movie is shown in a movie theater, textual translation is usually shown on the screen. Typically, the textual translation is directly written onto the film. As with television receiver, this translation blocks a substantial portion of the screen and prevents viewers from watching the full picture.
Thus, there is a need for a video display apparatus that can display textual information without blocking a part of the video.